cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yorkist-Socialism
Origins of Yorkist-Socialism Yorkist-Socialism was developed by the Heslington Scholars, a group of academics, workers and activists who operated from York University Campus from 2015-2022. Although the Scholars based their ideas on those which were circulating at the time anyway, hence ‘Yorkist-’ rather than ‘Heslington-’ socialism, their insights would eventually gain primacy throughout the Northern workers, as the definitive tenets of working-class struggle. For this reason, Yorkist-Socialism may be said to be based on the Heslington Scholars, and ‘the Prophecies’, which was written partly from one ex-Scholar’s recollections of past meetings. Ideological Opportunism Yorkist-Socialism attempts to overcome the divisions within Marxism, which, as noted in ‘the Prophecies’, have become stale and disconnected from real-world situations: with every generation of Marxist thinkers the communist vision became more fractured. To overcome this, the Yorkist-Socialist approach to understanding socialism is based on the principle of ‘ideological opportunism’, taking whatever ideas seem reasonable and putting them into practice, rather than subscribing to the particular plan of any one thinker. In this way, it is claimed, the best ideas of the whole tradition of Marxism can be woven together into a single coherent philosophy. The Proletarian Warrior Ethic Yorkist-Socialism acknowledges that the international bourgeois has immense military power, and that only by overcoming this can the workers achieve supremacy. Thus, the workers must become a fighting force capable of defeating bourgeois militarism. To do so, Yorkist-Socialists believe that a ‘proletarian warrior ethic’ must be created, distinct from bourgeois militarism, and based on working class values. The workers are to be transformed into ‘class warriors’, ideologically and militarily equipped to engage the bourgeois on all levels. The proletarian warrior ethic is based on the self sufficiency of the class, that the warriors are not dependent on commanders to direct them, civilians to supply them with resources, political movements to recruit for them, or anything else. Instead, they are able to carry out all these functions themselves. Apart from its independence from other classes, the proletarian warrior ethic differs from bourgeois militarism in the motives of those involved. Whereas bourgeois ‘soldiers’ are forced into battle by the orders of those above them, the proletarian ‘warriors’ join battle voluntarily, out of a sense of pride, duty and the love of battle. There is no such thing as ‘desertion’ from the proletarian warrior, and it is accepted that warriors may not wish to fight in certain battles for any reason. Finally, the proletarian warrior ethic precludes the use of ‘professional’ soldiers, believing that doing battle should not be a career, but rather something workers are called upon to do by their own consciousness of their class’ position. The military strategy of the proletarian warriors involve elements of Maoist ‘people’s army’ doctrines, and various guerilla and insurgent tactics, but also extend to propaganda, recruitment and production, all organised more or less within the proletarian warrior class. The Unique Kind of State As the class struggle progresses, Yorkist-Socialists foresee the development of a Unique Kind of State. While not supplanting the proletarian warrior ethic as the primary means of working class emancipation, it will be maintained by free brigades of warriors as a haven and tool of the class war. The Unique Kind of State will be organised along socialist lines, though it will be designed to function in the context of a primarily capitalist world. This will involve collaboration with capitalist states, as well as existing workers organisations (including unions, states and political parties) which will be brought together to fight alongside the proletarian warriors as the class war intensifies. The Unique Kind of State will consist of a territory which is used by the proletarian warrior class as a fortress and haven from their enemies, a place to store and distribute resources, and a centre of co-ordination where information can be exchanged to facilitate the class war. To fulfil these functions the Unique Kind of State needs to be a place with real borders and a government, but one which will not attempt to co-opt or undermine the radicalism of the warrior ethic itself. It is this which makes it unique. The movement for the Free North recently published a constitution, as part of it's declaration of independence, claiming to lay down the foundations of this Unique Kind of State, as soon as its borders could be secured. So far this has proved difficult, and the state is not officially in place. Instead, the Free North is ruled by a Provisional Council, as suggested in the constitution. Escalation to the Final Battle The final battle between bourgeois and proletariat will be simultaneously ideological, intellectual, ethical, moral, philosophical, economic, political, and, most of all, military in nature. This will constitute a world revolution. At this point the entire working class will be mobilised against the bourgeois, resulting in total defeat for both sides. The actions of the Unique Kind of State, while tactical and not simply brutal in nature, should be guided by the effort to escalate the conflict between classes to the point where the class war becomes absolute. Only then, in the last battle of our age, will both classes be destroyed, and a new society emerge that is free of class. This is communism, and will exist globally following the collapse of the class system, as the only remaining alternative. Nationalism and Yorkist-Socialism Yorkist-Socialism is bound up with the ‘ahs Tykes’ mentality, and the independent spirit of the Northern working class. Almost all thinkers believe that the Unique Kind of State will be the Independent North, or Free North. It is believed that the culture and history of the North make it ideally suited for the role. Yorkist-Socialist Movements A variety of Yorkist-Socialist organisations and schools exist, but in the last five years they have all, with a few notable exceptions, gathered together under the banner of the pluralist Free North group, which recently declared itself not just a movement but a nation in its own right, setting its borders at the historic boundaries of Yorkshire. The nation is not recognised by Westminster. Category:Religion